Insulating holders for beverage containers serve the purpose of keeping a consumer's hand free from excessive heat dispersing from a liquid beverage. An increasing number of beverage cup sleeves have been distributed by retailers serving hot beverages to consumers.
Conventional beverage cup sleeves have been made of a lightweight, thin material, such as polystyrene or wax paper. Additionally, beverage cup sleeves have generally been constructed with corrugated paper for thermal buffering. Further, beverage cup sleeves have generally been constructed using a single layer of material.
Thus, it is desirable to have a beverage cup sleeve with increasing thermal insulation between a consumer's hand and the excessive heat dispersing from a liquid beverage while increasing the grip of the beverage container without the limitations of conventional techniques.